


Power in the Eyes of the Beholder

by a_whisper_in_time



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a fan, Alec likes Magnus' magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is powerful as hell, Magnus saves the day, Power Kink, They are so in love, Top Magnus Bane, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_whisper_in_time/pseuds/a_whisper_in_time
Summary: Magnus displays the full force of his magic when Alec and friends are overrun by demons. He braces himself for Alec to recoil away from him and the destruction he is capable of wreaking, but what he finds is exactly the opposite. Alec is more than appreciative of Magnus' strength.





	Power in the Eyes of the Beholder

The fight was not going well. Every demon they dispatched seem to spawn two more and they were overwhelmed. Back-up was supposed to be on the way, but it was starting to look like they would never get there in time. Alec and Jace fought back to back, feeding off each other’s strength. Izzy stood up on a pillar, wielding her whip and looking every bit a goddess come to rain her power down on earth. Clary was being slowly but surely backed into a wall, and Jace was losing concentration trying to watch her. They were all bruised and bleeding, and tiring rapidly. Alec had a pretty nasty cut across his arm, at least one broken rib and was already sporting a black eye. Jace wasn’t looking much better, occasionally clutching a wound at his side. Clary was limping due to an injury in her leg and Isabelle’s good arm hung limply at her side, her shoulder dislocated. Luckily she was just as proficient with her whip in the other hand. And still, the demons kept coming.  
Suddenly, all light in the room was extinguished. The shadowhunters had certain abilities to see in the dark, but this was an all-consuming dark. They had to rely on their other senses to stay alive. There was a charge in the air, an energy that felt distinctly wrong. A chill ran down Alec’s spine and he knew they were in trouble. The others could feel it too. Clary screamed out into the darkness.  
“Clary!” Jace yelled and took off in her direction.  
“Jace don’t’!-“ Alec called after him but it was too late. He heard Jace grunt before a sickening thud sounded from the other side of the room.  
“Jace!” Alec felt his parabatai lose consciousness.  
“Alec stay focused!” Izzy called to him. He was relieved to hear she sounded unharmed. They were seriously in deep trouble. They needed help.  
A low growl started to emanate from the center of the room. Alec worried something even more powerful was entering the fold. And it didn’t sound happy. He turned toward the sound and braced himself. But then he saw them, two bright eyes staring right at him. Cat eyes.  
“Magnus.” Alec breathed with relief. 

Blue flames erupted from the center of the room, flying from Magnus’ fingers in seemingly uncontrollable waves. Every demon they came into contact with was incinerated, blown away by the force of the warlock’s power. Alec’s mouth went dry and his jaw dropped. He had never seen anything like it, never witnessed the full extent of Magnus’ magic. He was truly terrifying, and more beautiful than he had ever been.  
Magnus spun in a slow circle, obliterating every demon in his path. Alec was completely mesmerized. Within moments, the room had fallen silent and the flames flickered out of existence. Magnus had single handedly wiped out every demon. His back was to Alec, shoulders rising and falling rapidly in his exertion. Everything seemed to be frozen, Alec gaping at Magnus, Izzy similarly frozen in shock, Clary kneeling over Jace’s unconscious form. But then, Magnus dropped to his knees and before he even registered what he was doing, Alec was running to his side.  
“Magnus!” Alec shouted, panic clear in his voice. Magnus swayed on his knees but stayed upright. Alec dropped next to him and gripped his shoulders, Magnus still didn’t respond to him.  
“Magnus! Are you okay? Magnus?” Alec squeezed him tighter, his concern growing rapidly.  
“I’m okay darling.” Magnus finally responded softly. Alec put a hand under his chin and turned his gaze toward his own. Magnus’ eyes were tired and still unglamoured. Alec sucked in a breath. Those eyes. They did things to him. Magnus closed his eyes and tried to look away, still convinced his true eyes were something to keep hidden, even from Alec.  
“Hey.” Alec said softly, nudging Magnus’ chin again. The warlock raised those cat eyes to meet Alec’s; there was so much vulnerability in his gaze, and something else. Something like shame, which confused Alec. What could he possibly have to be ashamed of? He had just saved all their lives.  
“I love you.” Alec said earnestly. Magnus’ gaze softened. Alec pulled him to his chest and dropped a kiss to the top of his head, hugging him close.  
Jace groaned and it pulled Alec’s attention away from the man in his arms and towards his brother, already struggling to sit up. Izzy and Clary each supported a side as Jace dragged himself to his feet. Alec focused on their bond, trying to ascertain the extent of his injuries and sighed in relief when he felt nothing more horrible than they were used to. He would be fine. Their eyes connected and Jace gave him a small nod of assurance.  
“Can you stand?” Alec’s eyes returned to Magnus. Magnus nodded and moved to get up.  
“I’m fine Alexander, really. I just used a lot of magic.”  
“You sure did.” Isabelle said with a wink as the three other shadowhunters approached them. “That was incredible Magnus.” She added, smiling broadly at him. Magnus gave her a tired smile in return. Now that he knew everyone was alright, Alec’s face began to heat up at the memory of Magnus’ display of power.  
“I think I even saw my brother drool a little.” She mock whispered to the warlock. Alec’s blush deepened and he shifted uncomfortably while Izzy laughed. Magnus looked questioningly at Alec, confusion turning to understanding as soon as he saw the shadowhunter’s blush.  
“Oh.” Magnus said, shocked but pleased. He put a hand on Alec’s arm and released a little tingle of magic. Alec choked on his own spit and shot a glare at Magnus. Magnus just raised an eyebrow, a sly smile playing at his lips. Alec cleared his throat awkwardly. Izzy threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head as she turned to Jace and Clary.  
“Let’s head back to the institute guys, get you two fixed up.” She slung Clary’s arm around her shoulders to support her injured leg.  
“Are you guys good or…?” Alec asked awkwardly. Izzy and Clary giggled. Jace laughed and clapped Alec on the shoulder.  
“We’re good bro. Go with Magnus. He seems like he needs… ‘looking after’” His voice was laced with innuendo. Alec somehow managed to blush an even darker red. Magnus hid a smile behind his hand.  
“Uh, okay yeah. Good. See you later I guess.” Alec was brutally uncomfortable. His siblings continued to laugh as they walked away.  
“Have fun big brother!” Isabelle called over her shoulder. Alec dropped his head into his hands and groaned. Magnus chuckled and gently pulled Alec’s hands away from his face.  
“Let’s go home angel.” Alec met his gaze and Magnus let his eyes flash to their true form. Alec swallowed thickly and nodded, his aches forgotten as his body starts to tingle and heat pools in his stomach. Magnus smiled and stretched up to place a quick kiss on Alec’s lips.  
“We’ll have to walk though. I’m afraid I don’t have quite enough magic to open a portal at the moment.” Magnus said lightly, but Alec’s stomach clenched with concern. Alec licked his lips and nodded, snaking his arm around Magnus’ waist to provide support.  
“I promise I’m fine.” Magnus reassured the other man as they began to walk. Magnus leaned up to whisper in Alec’s ear, “I’ll show you just how fine as soon as we get home.” He let his teeth graze Alec’s ear and smiled triumphantly at the sharp intake of breath that resulted. 

A couple hours later, Iratze’s drawn, dinner eaten and cleared away, found Alec and Magnus lounging together on the couch. Magnus leaned back into Alec’s chest, Chairman Meow purring lightly on his lap; the silence was drawn out, but comfortable. It felt good to just be home, knowing that they were safe, that everyone was okay for now. Alec didn’t want to think about how bad the day could’ve gone if Magnus didn’t show up when he did.  
Alec was stroking his fingers lightly up and down Magnus’ arm, just enjoying the feeling of the other man against him, when he felt something shift in Magnus’ demeanor. He could tell the warlock was gearing up to say something so he squeezed his arm a little in encouragement. Magnus sighed and resumed petting Chairman.  
“I was worried.” He said quietly.  
“I’m sorry” Alec said quickly. “We didn’t know there were going to be that many, I would’ve called for backup much sooner…”  
“Not about that,” Magnus interrupted. “Well also about that, but that’s not what I’m talking about now.” Magnus didn’t like it when Alec was gone on a patrol or mission for longer than he said he would be, worried when Alec didn’t check in, and especially worried when he got a fire message about a large demonic disturbance and knew that his Alec would be somewhere in the fray. Alec couldn’t think of what else Magnus could be referring to.  
“Then what?” He asked. Still gently caressing Magnus’ arm. He wished he could see into his eyes, see what was causing Magnus to hesitate now.  
“You’ve never seen me use that kind of power before.” Magnus said softly. “Never seen me cause that kind of destruction. I know they were all demons, but Alec, I don’t want you to see me as a killer, as something dangerous. I was worried you might be afraid of me…” Alec shifted to try and turn Magnus to face him, he needed to be looking at him for this. Magnus started to babble as he did when he was anxious about something.  
“I know what your sister said and what Jace implied…” He cleared his throat. “But I know they’re just messing with you, I’m not the only one that likes to see you blush.” He let out a little chuckle, but it was forced, an attempt at humor to lighten the conversation. He opened his mouth to speak again but the words died in his throat when Alec pushed his chin up to look him in the eye. The sincerity he found there was overwhelming.  
“Magnus,” Alec began. “I could never be afraid of you. You’re not a killer, you saved our lives.” Magnus closed his eyes when Alec said he wasn’t a killer, they both knew full well that he had killed in the past.  
“Hey.” Alec urged Magnus to look at him again. “That’s in the past. You were a frightened child, it was not. Your. Fault. Okay?” Magnus couldn’t bring himself to agree, but he sighed and some of the tension left his body so Alec considered that a win.  
“I love you.” Alec told him. “You are so good, one of the best men I have ever known, and I am so proud to be sharing my life with you.” Magnus’ heart lurched in his chest. This beautiful boy would never cease to amaze him.  
“I love you too Alexander.” He whispered, reaching up to where Alec was cupping his face and leaning into the caress. Alec smiled and leaned forward slowly, gently pressing his lips to Magnus’ forehead before moving them down to meet his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, full of the tenderness of the moment and heavy with the emotion in the air.  
“I’m glad you’re okay.” Magnus said softly, leaning his forehead against Alec’s.  
“I’m more than okay.” Alec said with a smile. “And to be honest, what Jace and Izzy were saying… not far from the truth. I think I actually did drool a little bit watching you.”  
Magnus huffed out a laugh and leaned back to raise an incredulous eyebrow at his boyfriend. Alec blushed and laughed, but he was unashamed.  
“I’m serious Magnus. Seeing you like that was unbelievably hot. I was the opposite of afraid.” Alec’s straightforward honesty was something Magnus loved about him, and because he trusted in that, he actually believed him.  
“My Alexander.” Magnus said fondly, sliding forward to straddle Alec’s hips. “Whatever am I going to do with you?” Alec laughed and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, holding him close while he buried his face in the warlock’s neck, inhaling deeply.  
“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” Alec breathed against Magnus’ throat, pressing his lips to the pulse point there and sucking lightly. Magnus breathed in sharply and tipped his head back, pressing his body even closer.  
If he had any magic left to spare he would’ve snapped his fingers and rid them both of their clothes. The relief of everyone making it home safe and Alec being the opposite of disgusted at his display of force, plus the heavy emotion that was still hanging in the air pushed Magnus quickly to the edge of desperation.  
“I need to get my hands on you angel.” Magnus said as he slid his hands under Alec’s shirt to pull it over his head. They immediately begin to roam over the skin he uncovered, careful of Alec’s freshly healed broken rib. Seeing Alec like this, laid bare, pupils blown wide and eyes gazing at him with affection, it was abundantly clear that angel blood ran through his veins. Magnus was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful.  
And then they were kissing. Familiar and yet as exhilarating as the first time. Magnus could feel Alec’s heart pounding against his chest, matching his own beat for beat. Alec’s hands began pulling at Magnus’ clothes, urgency bleeding into the kiss as he searched for warm, smooth skin. Eventually Magnus broke their kiss and leaned back to help get his clothes off, chuckling when Alec let out a groan of disappointment at the added distance between them.  
Finally his shirt was off and discarded, Alec’s fingers immediately digging into his back and pulling their bodies together. They both groaned as their skin came into contact, lips finding each other once more as Magnus began to grind down into Alec’s lap. Alec was already straining against his pants, the feeling of him sending a shiver of anticipation down Magnus’ spine.  
“Mags.” Alec gasped, pushing up into the contact. Magnus dropped his lips to Alec’s deflect rune, effectively derailing his train of thought. A breathy ‘please’ was all he managed to spit out.  
“What do you want my Alexander?” Magnus pitched his voice low and dirty, breathing the words into Alec’s ear. It took Alec a few moments to compose himself, the way Magnus was writhing in his lap was driving him crazy. He needed Magnus in him like, yesterday. He grabbed Magnus’ face and raised it to look him in the eye. Magnus let his glamor drop and Alec actually had to close his eyes to keep himself under control. After a deep breath he locked eyes with Magnus again.  
“Fuck me.” Magnus groaned low and long. Alec’s words hit him right in the gut, his lust flaring higher. Alec rarely cussed, but when he did he made it count.  
“Bed. Now.” Magnus was unable to articulate much more. Instead of letting him up however, Alec just held on tighter, moving to stand and bringing Magnus with him. Magnus gasped in surprised pleasure, but a sliver of worry wormed its way in.  
“Alec, your ribs-“ Alec shushed his protest with a kiss.  
“Doesn’t hurt.” He mumbled into Magnus’ mouth, who sighed into the kiss and allowed himself to be carried to bed. Before Magnus’ back even hit the bed, Alec’s hands were at his waist, tugging his pants down and off. He leaned back for a moment to look his fill of Magnus splayed out before him and Magnus preened at the attention. Alec looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  
When their eyes met, Magnus sent a pointed look to Alec’s sweat pants, slung low on his hips. Alec smiled as he stood up to remove them. Magnus sighed happily at the sight. There was truly nothing better than a naked Alec Lightwood.  
Alec climbed back onto the bed and slotted their bodies together, rolling his hips down in a move that had Magnus’ eyes rolling back into his head. This was going to be over much too soon if they kept this up. Shifting up, Magnus flipped them so he had Alec beneath him, letting his mouth make it’s way down the body laid out for him. Alec squirmed as Magnus lavished his chest and stomach with hot, open mouthed kisses, stopping just above one hip bone to suck a bruise into some unmarked skin. Alec’s hips rolled up, seeking friction of any kind and groaning when he found none.  
“Magnus” Alec whined. “C’mon” Magnus smiled into Alec’s skin, he loved when Alec got desperate and needy. Sometimes he liked to keep him here, torturing him with sensation until Alec was practically sobbing for release. But tonight, Magnus was just as desperate. He looked up at Alec’s flushed face and gave him a sly grin before quickly swallowing him down in one go.  
Alec’s body arched off the mattress, muscles pulling tight in pleasure, head thrown back as a guttural moan rose up from deep within him. Magnus hummed around him, pulling back only to dive right back down.  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck” Alec was chanting, not even really aware of the words coming out of his mouth. Magnus moaned again, rubbing himself into the mattress, beyond turned on by the feeling of Alec on his tongue and the sound of the pleasure he was giving him. He pulled off of Alec and looked up at him, reaching his hand out expectantly. It took a moment for Alec to realize what was being asked of him, but then he leaned over to the nightstand and produced a bottle of lube, smiling triumphantly when he handed it to Magnus.  
“Thank you my love.” Magnus purred, delighted at the shudder that ran through Alec from just the sound of his voice. His angel was very keyed up. Magnus ran soothing hands down Alec’s legs, pushing them apart slightly more so that he could fit more comfortably between them.  
“That’s it.” He whispered reverently, slicking up his fingers and circling one around Alec’s entrance. He could feel it shudder in response to his touch, as if eager to pull him inside. Alec’s head was thrown back into the pillows, body tense with anticipation when Magnus finally slid a finger in. Alec sighed in relief, squirming down to get Magnus’ finger further inside.  
Magnus added a second finger, curling them to find that spot inside that made Alec cry out. He loved how responsive Alec was, how open he was with his pleasure, the reactions he didn’t try to hide. Magnus was not disappointed. When he grazed over that spot Alec’s body lit up with sensation, a loud groan ripping itself from his throat.  
“Again, again.” He pleaded, pushing himself onto Magnus’ fingers. Magnus chuckled darkly and pulled his fingers back before thrusting them harshly into Alec’s prostate. Alec practically screamed. Magnus had to put a firm hand around the base of his own dick to keep from coming on the spot. He really needed to get on with it or it would be over before it began. Adding a third finger and stretching Alec quickly, he made sure to get a confirmation Alec was ready before slicking himself up and sliding home.  
When he was as deep inside Alec as he could get, Magnus released the breath he’d been holding in a long moan. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus and attempted to pull him even deeper, nails digging into Magnus’ back as he began to thrust.  
Magnus’ fingers wound their way into Alec’s hair and gave a hard tug, exposing Alec’s neck. Magnus growled before leaning down and sinking his teeth into that deflect rune. Alec whimpered helplessly as Magnus continued to thrust into him, running his tongue over the mark he just left on his neck. He could feel his orgasm building low in his gut and he wondered for a moment if he would come untouched.  
Magnus redoubled his efforts, hips snapping to meet Alec’s as they both chased their climax. Snaking a hand between them, Magnus took hold of Alec’s leaking erection and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. Within moments Alec was coming, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream. Magnus worked him through it, not slowing down until Alec was squirming with oversensitivity.  
He pulled out and stared down at the mess that was Alec. Jacking himself with tight, rough strokes Magnus met Alec’s gaze and held it as he tipped over the edge, adding to the mess on Alec’s stomach and chest. Pleasure rippled through Alec at the sight. Without care for the mess, Alec pulled Magnus down to him and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around him and holding on tight.  
“I love you.” Alec whispered between them. Magnus leaned back and smiled down at him.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
